starborn_alignmentfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Corrupted Blessings
Those who have proven faithful to Digend and earned Corrupted Blessings will have their new Blessings listed here. Corrupted Ignacio Blessings All corrupted Ignacio Blessings Shepherd’s Detection Shield Corrupted variant of Force fields, possessed by Shepherd. The user may place fields upon self or others, and the wielder may choose what, if anything, can be observed from within the field. The field will completely hide those within from view, as well as block them from being sensed by blessings, heard or smelled, but the field itself is visible to someone standing nearby. The field is brittle, and will break if attacked with force from the outside. The user can only move very slowly while using the field. Corrupted Kaia Blessings All corrupted Kaia Blessings Abel's Fatal Attraction Corrupted variant of Density control, possessed by Abel. The user can push or pull items or other equines in relation to themselves. The user can use it either towards one specific target that can be up to 30 feet away, or at a radius of 10 feet; they can’t use it both ways at the same time. The more the blessing is resisted the more draining it is - retrieving an inanimate object takes a lot less effort than keeping an angry group of enemies at bay. The blessing can block items with mass, but it is not a shield against other type of blessings such as elemental powers. Corrupted Argus Blessings All corrupted Argus Blessings Fijalahr's Umbral Barricade Corrupted variant of Telepathy, possessed by Fijalahr. The user is able to block off the five senses of another horse, until the user's telepathic voice is all the other horse can sense. The user is able to stop someone around him from hearing, seeing, feeling, essentially "turning off" their senses one by one. With some concentration, the user can also simply make someone unable to perceive something or someone else in the environment, making it impossible for the other person to see a certain object or event. Fijalahr is able to communicate with this person telepathically the entire time, potentially blotting out everything but his own voice. Fletcher's Unfathomable Form Corrupted variant of Changeling, possessed by Fletcher. The user is able to hide their identity by taking an ever-changing form that is terrible to behold. * Level One: The user can obscure and "blur" their features at will, so that exact details of their appearance are unable to be seen, for up to an hour at a time. * Level Two: The user's blurry form is increasingly ghastly, horse-shaped but mostly faceless. No one could ever recognize them. The user can hold this form for up to two hours at a time. * Level Three: The user's voice and body are both constantly-changing, appearing differently to everyone who perceives them. Those who look upon the changing form recognize something that frightens them, but aren't sure what or why. The user can hold this form up to half a day. * Level Four: The user is a waking nightmare. The transformation is now incomprehensible, almost impossible to look at, and sometimes appearing to viewers as the equine the viewer fears most. The user can hold this form for an entire day. Gil's Beguiling Gambit Corrupted variant of Psychic Manipulation, possessed by Gil. The user is able to persuade others by forcing them to accept his spoken statements as fact. He is unable to alter the memories of those he speaks to, but can affect everyone within earshot that he focuses on. This effect will convince listeners of his words despite all contrary evidence or prior knowledge, but vanishes as soon as he stops focusing on the magic. Medulla's Dream Catacomb Corrupted variant of Dreamwalking, possessed by the NPC Medulla. The user is able to create a common void space where several dreaming equines' consciousnesses can exist at once. The dreamers are unable to wake up until they escape or are released from the chamber of the user's making. Medulla's Returned Ignorance Corrupted variant of Memory Manipulation, possessed by the NPC Medulla. Permanently removes any and all memory the character has of Digend, Harbingers and the operations of the Cult. The memories can not be recalled or recovered. Other memories are unaffected. Viktor's Phantasmal Recollection Corrupted variant of Memory Manipulation, possessed by Viktor. The user is able to implant spoken words into a listener's head as truth. As soon as the exchange is over, the listener forgets the user and the conversation, but remembers the truths they learned. * Level One: The user's words carry unusual strength. If a listener has no prior knowledge or strong belief to contradict what they are hearing, they will believe everything as certain fact. * Level Two: The user's lies grow stronger. Their words can overpower a listener's beliefs, even if the listener knows the opposite of what the user says to be true. This belief will last until they are presented with hard proof of the contrary. * Level Three: When the user speaks, a listener begins to hold strong convictions that what they hear is true. When asked where they learned this information, they will have trouble remembering. * Level Four: A listener enters a somewhat hypnotized state when the user engages their blessing, and fervently insists everything they learn while in this state to be true. They have no recollection of the conversation that occurred in this time. (Similar to Telepathy and regular Memory Manipulation, you must get consent from the listener's roleplayer to impose these effects) Midori’s Mind Immersion Corrupted vairant of The Sight, possessed by Midori. The user can immerse themselves to the mind of another equine; they will see, hear, taste and smell everything the other equine is experiencing without the equine being aware of the user’s presence. They will not, however, be able to read or hear any thoughts, emotions or memories of the one they are immersing into, nor are they able to control the equine in any way. To immerse with someone the user must be able to touch them, and once they do, they will be able to use their blessing on that equine up to a day at any point. The user can stay immersed one full day, after which the connection would need to be regained. Corrupted Cascade Blessings All corrupted Cascade Blessings Ashwin’s True Reflection Corrupted variant of Frost Manipulation, possessed by Ashwin. The user can form ice that reflects the “true self” of themselves or someone else. This can be used as a helping tool, or to reveal secrets. The ice can be a thin sheet over a surface or a larger self-standing piece. It will take unnaturally long to melt, but will no longer show the mysterious reflection if the wielder isn’t near the ice or actively using the blessing. Using the blessing in a larger company is extremely exhausting, and the reloading time required varies accordingly. Naasir's Frigid Landscape Corrupted variant of Frost Manipulation, possessed by Naasir. This blessing gives the ability to turn moisture in the air into a debilitating layer of ice. This ice can coat any creature or surface, and be thin enough to be slippery but invisible or thick enough to freeze and completely immobilize horses. This effect can also be used to cover and protect Naasir like armor, but will slow him down significantly. Lillie’s Dome of Protection Corrupted variant of Water manipulation, possessed by Lillie. The user can form a dome or a bubble out of water to keep things inside it safe, or alternatively trapped. The water can be summoned from anywhere, even from the moisture of air or deep within ground. There is enough flow in the dome to make the threat of drowning very real to anyone trying to pass through it forcibly. Keeping the dome up needs active focus and uses up a lot of energy. The dome stays up only a very limited time if the user departs from it. Ishmael's Devastated Sight Corrupted variant of Retrocognition, possessed by Ishmael. The user is able to look through the past, at all the instances when chaotic power was strongest. The user can see further back in time than most Retrocognition users, but can only see times of great strife. Selora's Splintering Sight Corrupted variant of Clairvoyance, possessed by Selora. At moments where the user must make a decision, she will be able to see briefly into possible futures, and receive a vague vision of how each potential choice will change her life. These visions are brief glimpses rather than full stories, and depict only Selora's future, but, in Digend's hope that she can improve her own life, they will show her some of the effects of her potential actions in advance. As with all versions of Clairvoyance, this Blessing does not grant Selora the ability to see the gods or their works, Digend included. Naasir’s Cheater of Fate Corrupted variant of Clairvoyance, possessed by Naasir. Naasir receives very short but meaningful glimpses of the immediate future. These glimpses always relate to his current situation, but are not necessarily of him. This will allow Naasir to make quick decisions, and should he follow the glimpses, he can appear unnaturally lucky. These glimpses usually happen at random, but Naasir can focus to bring on a vision. The visions still remain short and are always of the immediate near future, but can be somewhat guided with focus depending on what Naasir needs. Such focus is more draining and cannot be used multiple times in short succession. Sinarin’s Elusion Corrupted variant of Intangibility, possessed by Sinarin. The user can make singular items or an area up to 15 x 15 feet around them intangible, and choose what passes through it and what doesn’t. If used in range, it doesn’t have to affect everything on the area, but it can. The blessing can help others pass through places even in mass, but it can be used to harm or trap others as well. The user can no longer become intangible themselves. Corrupted Alya Blessings All corrupted Alya Blessings Aiolos’ Leap of Faith Corrupted variant of Telportation, possessed by Aiolos. The user can teleport to any of Digend’s towers or the city of Asylon, regardless of the distance between. They can freely choose which one of the above they teleport to, but they no longer can freely teleport to other places. The user can take one equine with them as long as they are touching during teleporting. Teleporting a very long distance or taking someone with them is very draining, and after such use the blessing takes a week to reload. Shorter distances require less time before the blessing can be utilized again. Dalach's Calling Corrupted variant of Astral Projection, possessed by Dalach. The user can send his consciousness directly to someone who is calling him, or whose heart is filled with doubt towards the gods. The user is able to shield his true identity from them and may only be heard and seen by the one who summoned them. The user is not able to wander or seek out minds freely - he can only come to those whose minds are open to receiving him. The threat of getting lost still exists, if not quite as potent due to the more focused nature of the corrupted blessing. Samael’s Silent Shout Corrupted variant of Sonic voice, possessed by Samael. The user is able to create and target sound waves that can only be heard by the target(s). The target can be a single equine or a group, and the sound can be controlled anywhere from a whisper to a shout strong enough to push equines. The user can use echoes and make the voice bounce back from a different source than the user. Category:Blessings